Sparks Fly- An Eclare Story
by NatLovesCastle
Summary: This is an original Eclare story. It includes my own plots, but will also include some conflicts from the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks Fly**

**Hey, so this is my first story ever. It is about Eli and Clare from Degrassi, and will also include other Degrassi characters. This is an original story with my own plots, but might also have some conflicts from the show.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the Characters.**

* * *

*Eli`s POV*

July 14th was the day I met her. My dad and I had just moved to the city in hope of a fresh start. I remember being so mad that day. I barely have friends as it was and my dad ripped me away from them and stuck my in this god-awful town for his new job.

Immediately when we arrived at the new house, I went out to get a few must-have grocery items while my dad finished unpacking. He was pretty mad that I wasn't helping him, but then again I didn't want to move in the first place so why should I have to help?

Not wanting to make him anymore mad, I went in and out of the store getting the grocery`s as fast as I could. I was leaving the store when I bumped into a girl and her friend, causing her to fall over.

"Sorry." I said as I helped her up.

But that's when I noticed it, how gorgeous she was. She had short brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes. "Wow, you`re really beautiful." I said to her.

She blushed and then said "Thanks but I don't usually take compliments from people that knock me onto the floor."

I laughed, thinking to myself how I love a girl with the same kind of sarcasm as me. "I`m Eli." I said.

"Clare, see you around?" she responded.

"Yes you will." I said and with that I left, leaving Clare and her friend behind.

During my drive back home, all I could think about was Clare. There was definitely something different about her. She wasn't like any other girl I have ever met; she seemed so smart and unique. She`s the only girl I could ever see myself with.

"Wait, what am I even saying?" I began to speak to myself, "I just met this girl. I know nothing about her and it's not like se would fall for someone like me anyways. I`m the weird Goth kid everyone laughs at, the guy with the troubled past that will never be fixed. No one will ever love me." I stopped talking when I realized the bitter truth. I push everyone away and will always be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

*Eli`s POV*

The rest of the summer went by pretty fast, although I spent most of my time listening to music and hiding out in my room. Even though I didn't do anything exciting this summer, I was sad to see it end. It was almost time to go back to school, which I was not happy about. I`m usually not nervous about the start of school, but this year is completely different because I`m the new kid.

* * *

Eventually summer ended, and today was the first day of school. I really didn't want to go, but I knew I had to force myself to leave my room at some point. I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, fixed my hair, and ate some breakfast just like every other day. I grabbed the keys to my beloved hearse and sped of to school.

When I arrived in the parking lot, I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting from other students. I mean I don't exactly go unnoticed, I wear all black and drive a hearse. "Whatever, I don't care what anyone else thinks." I thought after receiving numerous dirty looks. I parked my car and headed into the building.

I was making my way to my locker while reading my schedule. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings and accidently ran into someone.

"You again?!" said Clare.

"Oh hey Clare." I looked down and realized she dropped all her books.

"Sorry." I said as I handed her stuff.

"No worries. So is you running into me going to become a daily thing now?" she said teasingly.

"If it means I get to see you more often, then yes." I said with a smirk.

Clare blushed and then said "So, are you new here?"

"Yeah my dad and I just moved here."

"Oh cool! I`ll show you around."

"Oh it`s okay, you don`t have to."

"No I want to!"

"Ah I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You have a crush on me." I said smirking again.

"In your dreams!" Clare said blushing slightly.

"Admit it, you just can`t get enough of me."

"Yeah right, and I believe it was you that ran into me in the first place. Just hurry up before you make me change my mind about showing you around."

I spent the rest of my time before period 1 with Clare. She showed where the cafeteria, the gym, and where all my class rooms were. I was so happy when I found out we had English class together because I can`t wait to get to know her better. Even if we don't become anything more than friends, I want to spend as much time as I can with Clare.

* * *

Periods 1 and 2 finally ended, and now it was time for lunch. I never got a chance to find my locker after my run-in with Clare this morning, so i walked aimlessly down the halls until i evenutally found it.

"Ahh the mysterious locker neighbour appears." said the kid at the locker beside mine.

"I'm Adam, you must be Eli?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?"

"This is Degrassi, news and rumours travel fast here."

"Oh really, not that I care, but what are people saying about me?"

"Not much, just that there's a new kid named Eli.."

I found it weird that I had only been here a few hours and people already knew my name. Maybe there are more rumours that Adam just isn`t telling me. I guess all the stories about Degrassi having lots of drama were true.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, breaking me out of thought.

"Yeah I`m fine." Just then I looked up and saw comic books and Dead Hand tickets in Adam`s locker.

"Oh sorry about all of that." Said Adam after he noticed me staring.

"No don`t apologize. Your a fan of Dead Hand? And I thought their concert was sold out, how did you get those tickets?!"

"Yeah it is, but my brother Drew and I won the tickets in a contest. Drew actually can`t go anymore, so I have an extra ticket if you want to come with me?"

"Dude are you serious?!"

"Yeah man, I know we just met and all but you seem like a nice guy. The ticket is all yours if you want it."

"Yeah thanks that would be great."

"So want to eat lunch together?" Said Adam.

"Yeah sure."

I thought lunch might be awkward since I barely knew Adam, but it turns out he`s actually a pretty cool guy. We have a lot of things in common, like music, video games, and comic books. I guess moving to a new school isn`t all that bad. After my first day I already made two new friends.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has read and followed this story so far. The next chapter should be up by the middle of next week. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed! Please tell me what you think;) **


	3. Chapter 3

So I have decided I do not have time to finish/write this or any story. I have been super busy lately with school and work that I do not have any spare time to write. It`s not like anyone followed this story any ways, but if anyone cares sorry I cant finish it.

If anyone would like this story line (not that it got anywhere) or if someone would like these chapters, feel free to use them.


End file.
